Many Weddings
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of one shots of different MIOBI character getting married
1. Emily and Damon

The Wedding of Emily Kmetko and Damon Young took place at the lighthouse at Chelsea Pier in NYC

Damon stood in front of the large glass window of the lighthouse he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Brian Kmetko (Emily's brother), Leo Cruz (Kaylie's brother ) and Carter Anderson( Emily and Damon's friend) and his best man which was Razor who was Damon's former band mate and best friend. The wedding was going to being officiated by Lindsey Young who was Damon's aunt. The Wedding Processional music started which was chasing cars by snow patrol for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Lauren Tanner (Emily's friend), Kaylie Cruz (Emily's friend)and Kelly Parker (Emily's friend) the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Payson Keeler (Emily's best friend). All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of every storm (runs out of rain) by Gary Allan everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her mother Chloe Kmetko Once Emily got to Damon the wedding started.

**Lindsey Young:** With great joy, we come together to join this man, Damon Spencer Young, and this woman, Emily Katherine Kmetko, in matrimony. This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife.

**Damon: **Ipromise you Emily Katherine Kmetko, that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us.

**Emily: **Ipromise you Damon Spencer Young, that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us.

The Exchange of Rings:

**Damon:** Emily Katherine Kmetko, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed.

**Emily: **Damon Spencer Young, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed.

**Lindsey Young: **By the powers vested in me by the City of New York, I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Damon kisses Emily). Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Young


	2. Kaylie and Austin

The wedding of Kaylie Cruz and Austin Tucker took place on the grounds of Wadsworth Mansion in Connecticut. They decide on not having bridesmaids or groomsmen just a maid of honor and a best man

Austin stood in front of a rose covered gazebo he was standing with his best man who was Leo Cruz (Kaylie's brother) the wedding was going to being officiated by Connie Monterosso a long time friend of Austin. The maid of honor came down the aisle which was Kelly Parker. The music changed to an instrumental of Battlefield by Lea Michele everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her father Alex Cruz once Kaylie got to Austin the wedding started

**Connie Monterosso**: Friends, Austin Robert Tucker and Kaylie Maria Cruz, have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding.

**Connie to Austin**: Austin Robert Tucker, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Kaylie Maria Cruz? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?

**Austin**: I do

**Connie to Kaylie: **Kaylie Maria Cruz, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Austin Robert Tucker? Do you promise to respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?

**Kaylie: **I do

**Austin**: I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity.

**Kaylie:** I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity.

**Connie Monterosso**: May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth.  
I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.


	3. Lauren and Carter

The Wedding of Lauren and Carter it took place at old hickory lake in Tennessee

Carter stood in front of the lake he was standing with his two groomsmen which were Damon Young and Nicky Russo his best man which was Leo Cruz. The wedding was going to being officiated by Alexis Underwood. The Wedding Processional music started which was Piano Man by Billy Joel for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Emily Kmetko and Payson Keeler the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Kaylie Cruz .All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of Love Somebody by Maroon5 everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Steve tanner Lauren's father once Lauren got to Carter the wedding began.

**Alexis**: Welcome to the marriage of Lauren Allison Tanner and Carter Patrick Anderson. You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union.

**Carter**: here was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever.

**Lauren: **I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day.

**Alexis**: Lauren Allison Tanner, will you take Carter Patrick Anderson as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?

**Lauren: **I Do

(Ring is placed on Carter's finger)

**Alexis**: Carter Patrick Anderson, will you take Lauren Allison Tanner as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquillity?

**Carter**: I Do

(Ring is placed on Lauren's finger)

**Alexis**: In the years which shall bring Carter Patrick Anderson and Lauren Allison Tanner into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home.

Inasmuch as Carter Patrick Anderson and Lauren Allison Tanner have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss.


	4. Summer and Sasha

Sasha and Summer were vacationing in Hawaii when Summer had the idea to elope barefoot at Paradise cove beach .Sasha agree with the idea while Sasha was looking for someone to officiate it he finally found Dana Meyers who agree to marry them Summer went to a local store and found a white dress to wear .

**Dana:** Sasha Alexander Belov & Summer Destini van Horne , today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

**Dana:** Sasha Alexander Belov, do you take Summer Destini van Horne to be your Wife? **Sasha**: "I do" Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? **Sasha**:" "I do"

**Dana:** Summer Destini van Horne, do you take Sasha Alexander Belov to be your Husband? **Summer:"**I do" Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? **Summer**:"I do"

**Sasha:** I Sasha Alexander Belov, take thee, Summer Destini van Horne to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Summer**: I Summer Destini van Horne, take thee Sasha Alexander Belov, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. (With this ring, I thee wed.)

**Dana:** Summer Destini van Horne and Sasha Alexander Belov, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

Summer Destini van Horne and Sasha Alexander Belov, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.

Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.


	5. Chloe and Steve

The wedding of Chloe and Steve it took place at the Stanley hotel in the MacGregor Ballroom the wedding was going to being officiated by Jennifer Robertson a college friend of Steve. Steve stood in the back of the ballroom with his best man who was his college roommate named Charlie and his groomsmen who was Leo Cruz. The Wedding Processional music started which was an instrumental of Valerie by Amy Whitehouse the co- maids of honor came down the aisle which were Laruen (Steve's daughter) and Emily (Chloe's daughter) All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of fix you – Coldplay everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her son Brian once Chloe got to Steve the wedding began.

**Jennifer:** We, who have gathered in this circle, are now privileged to witness and to participate in a ceremony celebrating, the public acknowledgment of a love which Chloe Vanessa Kmetko and Steve Michael Tanner have for each other, knowing that by our presence here with them, we are saying that they, together, are loved by many others. We have come to surround them as they stand before us in this center, where now Chloe Vanessa Kmetko and Steve Michael Tanner in essence say, "Welcome to our marriage! Welcome to the Celebration!" When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. That is impossible. It is even a disservice to pretend it is possible. Yet that is what most of us demand. We have such little faith in the ebb and flow of life and of love and of relationships. We leap forward at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb, for we are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity. But the only continuity possible in life, as in love, is in growth, in fluidity and in freedom, as dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in creating the same pattern.I speak now to Chloe Vanessa Kmetko and Steve Michael Tanner of love, in which, the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. I speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. I speak of all our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. May Chloe Vanessa Kmetko and Steve Michael Tanner keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this Earth, our home.

Steve places ring on Chloe's finger:  
**Steve:** May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

Chloe places ring on Steve's finger:

**Chloe**: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love.

**Jennifer:** May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, executing the vows they have made between them; and may they ever remain compassionate and encouraging, that their years may be rich with the joys of life, and their days be long upon the Earth.

I now pronounce you husband and wife.


	6. Becca and Brian

The wedding of Brian and Becca took place at St. Regis Monarch Beach in Los Angeles. The wedding was going to being officiated by a local officiate who was recommend by the St. Regis hotel. Brian stood near the ocean with his best man who was Razor and his groomsmen who was Damon Young. The Wedding Processional music started which was two is better that one – boys like girls the bride maid came down the aisle who was Emily Kmetko the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Payson Keeler. All of a sudden the music changed to teenage dream - Boyce Avenue everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her father Mark Keeler Once Becca got to Brian the wedding began.

I, Brian Liam Kmetko take you Becca Kristen Keeler to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God.

I, Becca Kristen Keeler, take you Brian Liam Kmetko, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God.

**Brian and Becca together:** Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.

The Exchange of Rings:

**Brian:** Becca Kristen Keeler, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed.

**Becca: **Brian Liam Kmetko, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed.

**Officiate:** By the powers vested in me by the City of Los Angeles, I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Brian kisses Becca). Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kmetko


	7. Payson and Nicky

The Wedding of Payson and Nicky took place in Hawaii on the beach with Aloha Hawaiian vows

Nicky stood in front of the orchid covered gazebo near the water he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Austin Tucker, Damon Young and Leo Cruz and his best man which was Carter Anderson. The wedding was going to being officiated by Katherine Knox. The Wedding Processional music started which was an instrumental of fearless by Colbie Caillat for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Emily Kmetko, Lauren Tanner and Kaylie Cruz the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Becca Keeler All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of a thousand years by Christina Perri everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by her father Mark Keeler once Payson got to the orchid covered gazebo the ceremony started.

**Katherine Knox:** Aloha to Payson Rose Keeler and Nicky Robert Russo and to our guests. Aloha truly is the perfect word to describe a wedding as aloha means hello, good-bye and with love and that is exactly what you are doing here today. You are saying aloha to your single lives forever. You are saying aloha to your married life to one another and you are doing it with love. So I bid the two of you Aloha. In ancient Hawaii, there was not a traditional wedding ceremony as we think of today. Even the courtship of a couple was different.

**Katherine Knox:** In ancient Hawaii if a man wanted to court a woman, he would present her with a flower (Katherine gives a flower to Nicky) if she accepted the flower and placed it over her left ear above her heart, then that would symbolize that this woman is spoken for. However, if the woman placed the flower above her right ear, then that you symbolize the she is seeking to find love and still available. So at this time, I ask that Nicky Robert Russo present Payson Rose Keeler with this flower. If you accept this flower then place it above your left ear just over your heart. If you do not accept this, then place it over your right ear. Bride places flower over the left ear. Aloha! You have now let everyone know that the two of you are in love.  
**Katherine Knox:** In traditional Hawaii, the sacred Kuki nut lei was reserved for those people who were held highly within the community. The kukui nut lei was reserved only for royalty, tribal high archy and those most loved within your community. The kukui nut lei, like your love, will never die or fade or tarnish unless you don't take care of it. At this time, If you feel that your heart is worthy of your highest love, then honor them by doning them with the sacred kukui nut lei. (Payson and Nicky exchange lei's)

**Nicky:** Payson Rose Keeler, I offer you this ring as a sign of life,  
and myself as your husband.  
Let us walk together always,  
and let us always walk towards the light.

**Payson:** Nicky Robert Russo, I offer you this ring as a sign of life,

And myself as your wife.

Let us walk together always,  
and let us always walk towards the light.

**Katherine Knox** Aloha! In ancient Hawaii the two of you would now be wed. So I bid the two of you Aloha! Farewell to your single life, Welcome you into married life and may you always do so with love. Aloha Mr. and Mrs. Russo


	8. Kelly and Razor

The wedding of Kelly and Razor took place at plaza hotel ballroom in New York the wedding took place on Christmas.

Razor stood in front of the makeshift altar he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Brian Kmetko and two of razor's band mates and his best man which was Damon Young .The wedding was going to being officiated by Lindsey Young who was Damon's aunt and Razor godmother. The Wedding Processional music started which was something about December by Christina Perri bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Lauren Tanner, Kaylie Cruz and Payson Keeler the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Emily Kmetko. All of a sudden the music changed to Christmas lights by Coldplay everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by Sasha Belov Once Kelly got to the altar the wedding began.

**Lindsey Young**: We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity. Love carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all worldly affectations and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity or by adversity subdued. Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility.

**Lindsey to Razor:** Razor Jared Lambert, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?

**Razor**: I Do

**Lindsey to Kelly**: Kelly Isabella Parker, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?

**Kelly**: I Do

(Razor takes Kelly's right hand in his own and repeats after Lindsey): I, Razor Jared Lambert, take you, Kelly Isabella Parker, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

(Kelly repeats after Lindsey): I, Kelly Isabella Parker, take you, Razor Jared Lambert, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

**Lindsey**:  
Inasmuch as Razor Jared Lambert and Kelly Isabella Parker have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You are now wed.


	9. Sequel in the works

I am currently working on the sequel to this story which takes place one year after the weddings catch up on the newlyweds where they live, their jobs and babies. If you have any ideas let me know . thank you for the reviews


End file.
